All Because of Vegas
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: Alice was upset that Bella planned to go away and get married without her. She plans to teach the future Mrs Cullen a lesson she’ll never forget. Set after Eclipse. Spoilers for later books.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's.**

_Alice was upset that Bella planned to go away and get married without her. She plans to teach the future Mrs Cullen a lesson she'll never forget. Set after Eclipse. _

**All Because of Vegas**

**Chapter 1 **

I folded my arms across my chest and turned to glare at my brother's fiancée. "You said it was up to me!" I scowled.

"I said it had to be reasonable," Bella exclaimed.

"This is _reasonable_," I insisted, pouting.

"No Alice! I don't want Tanya coming to the wedding!" Bella howled. "She's going to be _prettier_ than me! You can't let me be outstaged at my own wedding."

"I thought you didn't want the attention," I said smugly.

"But it's still my wedding!" Bella persisted.

I giggled. "You're afraid Edward will prefer Tanya?!" I laughed, teasing her for her silly judgements. Edward would never feel that way about Bella. "I'm sorry," I told her, "but Tanya and her sisters are part of our family too."

Bella glared at me. "I can always change my mind about going to Vegas…" she said.

"That was below the belt, Bella," I said coldly. "Besides, Edward is excited about the wedding."

Bella frowned and I knew she knew that I was right. She sighed, "Okay, but still no Tanya."

I frowned, "Bella, that's not up to you."

Bella sighed and turned away from me, "fine!" she snapped, "if you want to make me unhappy at my own wedding!"

I shrugged and placed my hand on her arm, "I'm sorry, Bella, I have to invite them."

She nodded, "I guess I'll just have to endure it then," and pouted.

She slowly left the room to go and find Edward, I assumed. I knew she wouldn't be impressed because Edward was in the garage with Rosalie, discussing the best way to tune the engine of Edward's Volvo. Bella had no interest in cars.

I watched her go, wondering why Bella was finding it so difficult to consent to _my _wedding plans and ideas. I was going to give her the best wedding imaginable. I really was a lovely sister-in-law to be.

I walked into the living room, where Carlisle and Esme were discussing lending their Island to Edward for the honeymoon. Esme was all for it, give the kids some privacy. Carlisle was not so sure; after all it was his and Esme's private place. I tried to ignore the detailed description of their last visit that Carlisle was relating to Esme. I coughed quietly, bringing them back into the present. I believed Esme would have blushed if blood still ran in her veins.

Carlisle stood, pressed a kiss to Esme's cheek and gave me a brief hug as he passed. I sat down next to Esme, vaguely annoyed. She laughed at my expression.

"Whatever's the matter?" She asked.

"Bella threatened to go to Vegas to get married… _again_," I replied, glumly.

"Ah," Esme gave a slow smile, "I see your point."

"And we still haven't taught her a lesson for attempting to do it in the first place," I said thoughtfully.

"You want to get back at her for attempting to get married without our knowledge?" Esme asked me.

"I don't see why not… if she's going to be part of this family she needs to understand that there are no secrets," I said sharply.

"Only because you can see people's choices when they make them and Edward can read people's minds," Esme teased. "But yes, I'll help you teach her a lesson, I couldn't imagine missing my son and daughter's wedding."

I smiled. "I have a few ideas," I told her.

"Let's hear them…" Esme said, smiling.

I began to whisper slowly to her.

"Fantastic," she grinned.

I placed my head closer to hers, as we discussed our plans.

----------------

After my argument with Alice, I slowly made my way down to the garage where I knew Edward was discussing cars with Rosalie. I gave a huff and sat down opposite him. This would have once upset me, seeing Rosalie and Edward spending so much time together, but I knew there was nothing between them now.

Edward gave me my favourite crooked grin as our eyes connected. I knew he was thinking about the wedding. I walked slowly towards him and he placed a slow kiss on my lips. I smiled and turned my gaze to Rosalie. She gave me a half smile in return, which I suppose proved she didn't hate me quite as much as she used to.

She suddenly left the room and I presumed someone had called her from inside the house, for Edward raised his head too. He raised himself up onto one of the workbenches and pulled me into his lap. He pulled my hair behind my back and off my neck on one side, replacing the hair with his lips in soft kisses.

I allowed one of my arms to wrap around his head, pinning it to my neck as he continued to kiss me. My hand entwined into his bronze hair as his lips reached my collarbone. The chill of his lips sent shivers up my spine, but the feel of cold stone at the base of my neck was comforting, like a pendant of a necklace placed around my neck.

He brought his lips back up to mine and kissed me passionately. I was finding more and more that I was the one who had to remind him of human needs such as oxygen, in these moments, since we'd made the compromise. It seemed Edward really was trying to prepare himself for our wedding night.

I smiled to myself at such a thought. Edward saw the way my face lit up and raised a questioning eyebrow, though I knew he understood the reason for my excitement.

"So…" I drawled, "Any ideas of where we are going for our honeymoon?" I asked him seductively.

Edward laughed slowly at some private joke. "I have," he responded, "but I'm not sure and I'm not telling you in advance anyway."

I scowled, knowing he was purposely not telling me the thing I was most excited about. "Oh, come on, Edward," I said. "It won't do any harm."

He shook his head stubbornly in answer to the pout on my face. "Not until we get there," he repeated.

I sighed, giving in for the time being. After all, time with Edward could be spent much more economically than arguing with him. We'd been through so much recently that it was nice to have time to ourselves. I returned to kissing him and he seemed to think this was a fair exchange.

I finally pulled away and caught the time out of the corner of my eye. I carefully extracted myself from Edward's arms and made my way down of the bench.

"I've got to get home," I told Edward, "I promised Charlie I'd have dinner ready when he got home from work."

"You want me to come with you?" Edward asked, following my example and jumping down from the workbench. He placed his cool arms around me and I turned within the comforting circle to place a tender kiss to his lips.

"No, better not, give Charlie some time to get used to the idea that we're getting married in a month," I tried not to make the word sound terrifying, but as usual Edward's expression told me I hadn't got it quite right. I looked at him apologetically and made my way out of the house. I'd made it to the door when Edward spun me around to look at him.

"You are still sure about this, right?" he asked nervously.

"Of course I am, Edward," I promised, cupping his cheek with my warmer hand. "Just a little nervous, is all."

He gently pressed me against the door frame, so I could feel each muscle in his granite body against mine. He kissed me hungrily, his hands against the wall either side of my head. I placed my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and burying my head into his chest. He placed a hand under my chin in an attempt to bring my lips back to his. I resisted and I felt his sensual breath move over my hair as he sighed.

"Bella, I…" he started.

I shook my head, "don't worry…" I cut him off. "Just thinking, is all."

I lifted my head to stare in his bronze eyes. "I'd better go, will you come tonight?"

"If you want me to," he said unsurely.

"Yeah, I do," I replied. "See you then."

"Yeah, okay…"

I moved closer to him to give him another kiss. My lips hovered over his. "I love you," I breathed.

"I love you too," he said softly. "See you tonight."

I slowly walked to my truck and placed the keys in the ignition. I waved at Edward as I started the engine.

I didn't see three pairs of eyes watching us from the living room window. Three pairs of eyes set on revenge.

* * *

**Just a little fun my sister and I were having and I decided to base a fic on our ideas. **

**Check out her profile "rosalie in disguise" I believe. **

**Anyway, reviews would be lovely as well as any suggestions for fun and pranks I could include during this fic. **

**Love JLF xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**All Because of Vegas**

**Chapter 2**

"Hi," I said to Charlie as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Bells," he said, opening the fridge door and taking out a beer. "Something smells good."

I placed the pasta on the plate and tossed some sauce on top. I grabbed some cutlery and placed his meal on the table. We sat down together and took the first few bites in silence.

"So, what've you been up to today?" he asked me.

"Just been down the Cullens'," I told him. "Alice wanted to ask about some wedding plans, Esme helped…"

"Edward there?" he asked, trying to hide the grouch in his voice that appeared every time I mentioned the wedding. Not that I blamed him. I completely agreed.

"Yeah, he and Rosalie were doing stuff to the engine on his car, not that it needs anything…" I replied, knowing my father would disapprove of Edward making his car faster as much as I would.

"You gonna go down there again tomorrow?" he asked.

"Probably," I replied, shrugging. "I was gonna go down La Push with Carlisle when he goes to check on Jacob."

"That's a good idea," Charlie said, pointing at me with his fork. "Just watch Edward's okay with it."

"He'll be fine with it," I assured him. "It's Jakey I'm worried won't want to see me."

Charlie shrugged, "perhaps you should get Dr Cullen to check with him first… or you could ring Jacob."

I shook my head. I was a coward and I knew it. "Perhaps I should just stay at the Cullens' tomorrow," I considered.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at me but didn't argue; he was smart enough to know that things with Jacob needed to be left alone for the moment. I felt the familiar ripping sensation in my heart but tried to smother it with the knowledge that I was finally about to get what I really wanted; immortality with Edward.

I noticed we'd both finished eating so I picked up the plates and ran water for washing them in.

I decided to have a quick shower before Edward came over for the night. I wasn't really aware of the water slipping down my skin, mixing with my shampoo, my focus was on the small engagement ring that rested by the side of the sink. It was amazing to think that such a small thing was supposed to be a token of the great love between Edward and me. It seemed too normal for our relationship, though the age of the jewellery suited my fiancé; it felt that the small ring didn't quite meet the extent of my feelings for Edward.

I considered that was one of the things I felt about marrying Edward. It was just too normal and Edward was too perfect and special for something as regular as marriage. I also decided that was one of the reasons Edward wanted to get married so badly, he wanted to make us a normal couple, to forget that he was supposed to be the awful monster and not prince charming. It was completely irrelevant though; because he _was _my prince charming and I loved him.

I kept my shower short as I didn't want to keep Edward waiting when he came for the night. I slipped into an old pair of sweat pants and a large shirt, since it was windy this evening, rendering Forks cold. I didn't want to start shivering in Edward's arms. That would really kill the romance.

I tied my wet hair loosely in a ponytail at the back of my head and brushed my teeth, enjoying the mint flavours in my mouth. Now that I knew my human days were numbered I was spending much time savouring activities that had become routine over the last eighteen years. I was surprised Charlie hadn't noticed how everything I did I took much more time over.

Perhaps only I had noticed as I thought of the forthcoming change. And it pulled at that little nag in the back of my head saying that I really should remain human, the same one that said I should stay with Jacob.

I cleared my head, it didn't matter, that small part of me would never change my mind. I was Edward's and that wasn't about to change. I was to remain forever young with him and I looked forward to it.

Alice had told me she could only be as sure as I was about becoming a vampire and ever since that conversation, I'd been perfectly appeased that this was what I wanted. If Alice could see me as a vampire in the future, then I must want it.

It must just be pre-wedding jitters, I told myself. Everyone had them, no matter how in love they are with their partner. There was nothing to worry about. I was going to love being a vampire as long as I was with Edward.

Finished in the bathroom, I walked quietly into my bedroom and moved a few things about. I put a few pieces of clothing in the wash-bin and moved a few study notes that I no longer needed, placing them in the bin. I settled down with one of the Bronte sisters' novels and snuggled into the covers on my bed.

It didn't seem like I was reading for long, but all too soon I could hear Charlie moving around in the bathroom, getting ready for bed. I heard him go into his bedroom and a few minutes later gentle snoring erupted.

I placed the book down and turned the light off, waiting for Edward to arrive now that my father was asleep.

----------------------

Meanwhile, I was having a few problems. Somehow I'd ended up on a one-way plane to who knows where, with only Rosalie as company. I didn't quite understand why I was here. I'd left the house for a brief hunting trip with Esme, Alice and Rosalie and plans to be back by the time Charlie went to sleep so I could join Bella, but for some reason I was now on a plane.

I watched Alice and Esme wave goodbye to me from the terminal and let out a low growl. I wondered why my dear sisters and mother were throwing me on a plane when I really should be getting back to Bella's house.

Rosalie gave me a smirk as she reminded me that I was surrounded by humans and growling wasn't usual human behaviour. I scowled at her and told her I'd show her some abnormal human behaviour.

I rested my head against the seat and reminded myself that I couldn't do anything until the plane touched down at the other end, then I could make my escape.

Rosalie turned to my 'sulking figure', as she so kindly put it and asked me if I was willing to listen to her now.

I glared at her but decided that there was nothing better for me to do now _but _listen to my stupid sister's story.

"We just need you to cooperate with us, Edward," she told me.

"It's not like you've given me much of a choice," I murmured.

She ignored this comment. "Now, Alice, Esme and I have decided to teach your little fiancée a lesson for trying to get married without us," she told me, "and what better way of doing it than by stealing her lovely husband-to-be?"

"You're keeping me captive to teach Bella a lesson?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's right, Edward," Rosalie confirmed, "what will Bella do when she turns up at our house tomorrow and finds her fiancé missing?"

I growled once again, "I'm not cooperating, Rose."

"I'll just have to make you then," she sighed. "I had hoped you'd see our side in this."

"All that I see here, is that you are purposely trying to upset Bella," I said coldly.

"There'll be no harm done," Rosalie assured me. "And it'll prepare her for the future. Isn't that what you want, Edward?"

"Not in this sense," I replied, my tone laced with anger.

She shrugged at me, telling me that my arguments were towards a lost cause.

I realised she wasn't going to be stirred; I'd just have to find a way of getting back to Bella before she became too upset.

I changed tack like a ship changing direction, "what are you going to do with me then, while I'm supposedly 'missing'?" I asked her, frostily.

"Well, you're going to hand deliver your wedding invitation to the Denali sisters," Rosalie said, "_particularly Tanya_."

I winced, having a feeling that this would get used as ammunition against Bella in the coming days. And Bella already felt overshadowed by the, quite frankly, stunning vampire who'd once attempted to gain my affections.

Rosalie laughed at my expression, "I'm sorry, Edward, but it has to be done." She kissed me lightly on the cheek.

I didn't talk to her for the rest of the journey, as I worried about Bella's reaction to the news that I was missing or worse, on the way to Denali.

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews and to all who have read this, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as the last! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**All Because of Vegas**

**Chapter 3**

I frowned as I pulled my truck up outside the Cullens' house. I didn't know whether I was more annoyed or ponderous that Edward hadn't shown up at my house the previous evening. It was so unlike him to break a promise especially when it involved me. He hadn't said he was going hunting and he'd have told me if he'd had a spur of the moment decision. But even so, it wouldn't take him a whole night to hunt in the local area and he'd have definitely told me if he planned to go out of town.

I hadn't slept well, as always when Edward wasn't around. It reminded me of that awful time when he'd left me and that lead to the ludicrous worry that he hadn't really returned to me in the first place. That I was about to wake up after a beautiful dream. I bit my lip, no, Edward Cullen loved me and he probably had some perfectly reasonable and understandable reason as to why he'd not joined me last night.

I sighed as I opened the truck door and walked up the stairs to the porch. I opened the front door, not bothering to knock as I knew all the vampires would have already heard me anyway.

They were all sat in the living room, faces grim. Alice was pouting and Esme was comforting her. Rosalie and Jasper were quiet, while Emmett and Carlisle looked unamused. I pursed my lips, wondering whether I should be part of this scene.

Carlisle was the only one to lift his head as I entered and favoured me with a schooled look, so that no answers were given. I wondered which one of them held the key to the secret they were considering so carefully.

Esme patted the seat next to her, gesturing for me to join her and placed her other arm around me. I could feel everyone else's attention on me and wondered why I was so important to whatever they were thinking about. Was this to do with the wedding? My future as a vampire?

"Bella," Carlisle finally began, "we have some bad news… Edward's disappeared."

I looked at him blankly, only a small part of my brain registering the fact that my future father-in-law had just told me that my fiancé was missing. The rest of my brain continued to think of connotations that went with the name Edward, such as love of my existence, beautiful, perfect, angel, causing me to stare blankly at my vampire family while Esme tried to comfort me.

"Don't worry, Bella," she said, "we'll help you find him and see what's going on."

That registered in mind. "One minute," I said, "_find _him?! Why?!"

They all let out a soft, yet nervous kind of chuckle. "Carlisle just said, he's disappeared," Rosalie said, her tone would have been condescending if it weren't for the traces of what seemed to be grief covering it.

"I just hope he's back for the wedding," Alice said quietly, she seemed to be grieving for the fact that her good work wasn't going to be showcased rather than grieving for her missing sibling.

For a minute this put me on edge, but I realised that none of them were as fantastic actors as this. Edward really was missing.

"Can't you **see **where he is?" I asked Alice, quite coldly.

Alice shook her head, "he hasn't made his mind up… though a couple of times he's considered going to Denali…" she added as an afterthought.

I tried not to wince at this comment. Had Edward gone to see Tanya then? Edward had assured me he didn't return her feelings.

Alice saw the expression on my face. "I don't know, Bella," she said, as if reading my thoughts.

Carlisle rose, "let's go and check if he left any scent trails, he left his car…"

"See you later," Esme said to me, reminding me that I was rendered completely useless in this exercise.

I watched them all walk out. I wondered what could possibly be going on. What was Edward thinking? What had I done, if anything? And if so, would he ever forgive me?

It was about an hour later, after I'd sat around in the front room of the Cullens' and worried. A lot. Then I began to wonder if anyone had considered phoning Edward's cell. I selected Edward's cell number from my cell and dialled. It was picked up on the second ring, which I supposed was a good sign.

I was pleased to be met by the perfect, velvet voice belonging to my fiancé, however, he was whispering.

"Bella…?" he asked cautiously, sounding hopeful that it was the person on the caller id.

"Edward, is everything okay?" I asked softly.

"It's not great," he admitted, "Alice, Rosalie and Esme kidnapped me."

"Ah," I said, "well they've been putting on a great show that you're missing, up here. They've gone out to look for you apparently. I'm not sure if Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper are in on it too. Or whether they're just good actors. Where are you?"

"Denali," he said quietly. "That's why I'm whispering, Kate and Irina left Tanya to keep me here for Alice and Rosalie… she's supposed to check I don't escape. I think that probably includes talking to you and ruining their little prank."

"Prank?" I asked slowly.

"Yes, apparently they think you should be punished for threatening to go off and get married without them," he didn't sound amused.

I blinked, "I see." I paused as I considered what to say to him next, "well, how are we going to hold a wedding if the groom is being held by another woman?" I wondered.

Edward gave a low chuckle, "you're not still worried about that, are you, Bella, love?"

"But she is _bound _to be prettier than me!" I said, my tone childish and whiney.

"I don't care," Edward answered, "Bella, you are lovely and any man would be mad not to take you if offered."

"It's certainly offered," I promised.

"Then I'll take it," he said offhandedly. "Don't worry, love, I'm sure of my path. I'll be home soon and then I'll come and find you. I'll give your cell a ring."

"Alright," I replied, "see you soon."

"Bye, love." The two words were all I needed to assure me of his commitment to me. Or maybe it was the tone he said them in.

As soon as he'd hung up I realised that Alice would have seen me ring and would know I'd discovered the truth. I ran up to Edward's room to find his car keys, deciding that I'd need something faster than my truck to escape Alice now. I rushed down to the garage and put my foot on the gas as soon as the doors to freedom were open. The car sprung forward, reminding me why I didn't want Edward to choose me a new car.

I purposely didn't choose a heading but drove towards the Quileute reservation. I was hoping I could find a friendly werewolf at the beach, one that would blank Alice's vision. Otherwise, I was hoping that driving on Quileute land would be enough to stop them coming after me, the treaty was still very tense.

I hovered around Jacob's house briefly, wondering if he would be happy to see me. Billy obviously recognised the car, for he came outside in his chair.

I wound down the window and greeted him. I could tell he was shocked that I was driving Edward's beloved car but also very relieved that a vampire hadn't crossed the border.

I parked alongside the curb and cut the engine, careful to make sure I didn't damage the car in anyway. Billy smiled at me as I leant against the car.

"Come to see Jacob?" he asked. I couldn't decide whether he was pleased or annoyed by the idea. On one hand he knew that he son loved me, but on the other, I had just broken his heart.

"If you think he'd like it," I replied.

"I sure do," Billy answered, his smile widening. "Cullens not around then?"

"I appear to have upset Alice and she's trying to get back at me," I sighed. "Thought I'd come down here to stay away from her wrath."

Billy looked at me sternly. "I hope you know what you're getting into, Bella," he said.

I nodded, "absolutely. We've discussed everything in great detail."

"I still wish you'd chosen him," Billy told me.

"Part of me does too," I whispered. "But I've tried to live without Edward and you saw the consequences."

"Jake would've healed you, Bella," he said seriously.

"I know, but Edward came back and I took the easy option," I continued.

"Can I see Jacob?" I asked to change the subject. It was still very hard for me to discuss.

Billy nodded. "He might even be awake," he teased.

At least for the moment I'd be away from Alice, I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**All Because of Vegas**

**Chapter 4**

We were carefully trailing behind Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle, trying not to laugh. Like Bella, they truly believed Edward had disappeared and were now desperately searching for his scent.

"What about this, Carlisle?" Emmett asked. He looked like he was enjoying the chase.

"Too old," my husband replied. He turned to give the three of us dubious looks as if he realised what was really happening here. I gave him a soft smile, all but admitting my part in this ploy.

Alice stopped dead beside me. I wondered what vision she was having.

She was silent for a while, before her face ebbed with anger. She waited until the men got a few more paces in-front of us before letting out a very quiet growl.

"Rosalie," she breathed at my other daughter. "Why did you leave Edward with his cell?" she asked coldly.

Rosalie returned the look of pure annoyance. "Bella phoned him?" her tone was dreading.

Alice gave a slow nod, "she knows _everything_…"

I put an arm around each of their shoulders, reminding them that this couldn't go beyond a joke. They both took calming breaths before Alice continued.

"Well, Edward's still stuck in Denali," she said smugly.

"And now all the more eager to escape, I'm sure," Rosalie huffed.

"Where's Bella now, Alice?" I asked.

"She's taking Edward's car… she isn't really sure where she's going…" Alice said softly. "I can't see her heading. Which means she knows I'm watching her and is careful I don't see her plans."

Carlisle turned to us, while Jasper and Emmett continued following trails. He walked gracefully over to me.

"What's going on? And don't say nothing, I can tell," he said.

"It doesn't matter, Carlisle," Alice said.

"Where's Edward really?" he turned to look at me, I couldn't resist those beautiful, probing eyes.

"Alice and Esme kidnapped him to teach Bella a lesson after she tried to run away and get married…" Rosalie said quickly.

"You helped, Rosalie," Alice growled. "You were the one that went with him on the plane."

"Yeah, but it was your idea," Rosalie shot back.

"He's fine, really, Carlisle," I added calmly.

"Oh, I don't doubt he is well, you wouldn't really hurt your brother, but where is he?" Carlisle repeated the question. His eyes once again focused on me, telling me he expected an answer. He was beautiful; how I loved him.

"He's in Denali," I answered.

"Yes, I hear Tanya is taking _very _good care of him," Rosalie added suggestively.

Carlisle frowned.

"You're not going to make us admit this to Bella, are you?" I said, making it sound more like an instruction than a request.

My husband shook his head. "I'll let you have your fun," he said, "…but I won't promise not to have some of my own."

"Aren't you going to help us?" Alice asked stubbornly.

"We'll see," Carlisle commented. He favoured us with a cheeky grin and turned to Jasper and Emmett. I didn't know what they were planning but I was slightly annoyed in an amused way, this was supposed to be a fight between us and Bella. The boys weren't supposed to be involved. Sure Edward was a mere casualty for the cause but the others were supposed to be blissfully unaware. How were we supposed to fight against Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper _and _Bella and Edward? That was just unfair.

--------------------------

I watched Tanya striding across the room, her figure perfect as ever.

I'd just interrupted her advances by giving her the invitation to my wedding. A wedding I was hoping to be free in time for. Surely the female members of my family wouldn't let this little grudge against my Bella delay our wedding. I knew they were just as excited as I about Bella and I finally tying the knot. And even if not for our happiness, they were excited about the whole wedding atmosphere anyway.

Tanya was holding the invitation in one fragilely strong hand. She growled slightly; I don't think she meant for me to hear. But I did.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Because I love her," I said simply. It did seem so much simpler nowadays. Once I'd thought it strange and unusual but since then it'd become a part of me. There was me, and there was my love for Bella. The two halves of my one person.

I'd been here for seven hours already and was quite frankly bored of Tanya's attitude towards me.

"If you call off the wedding, I'll let you free," she suggested, smiling at me with her strikingly pale features.

I raised an eyebrow, "and what good would that be if I didn't have a wedding to rush home to." I ran a hand through my hair as she steered me onto the large loveseat nearby.

"I see," she said, careful to keep the emotions out of her voice. "You only want to get home so you can see your fiancée?"

I nodded. "I certainly don't need to get home to my backstabbing sisters and mother," I pointed out.

"Touché," Tanya said. "I wonder what your little bride will say when I tell her about our activities here while you, her _gorgeous_ fiancé, was supposedly missing?" She emphasised the word 'gorgeous' to show that she felt this was an appropriate description to use. I also knew when Tanya said activities, she didn't mean to tell Bella that we'd had a long discussion about why I shouldn't marry her.

I glared at her. "Keep Bella out of this," I said sharply. I would not let my future wife become involved in the spat I was having with _any _vampire.

"She became a part of this the minute you proposed to her," Tanya said lowly.

I turned away to ignore her, deciding my success was due to all the practice I'd had ignoring people recently. Such as annoying vampire sisters. And trying to ignore that little fiend in me that said I could have Bella before our wedding night if I wanted.

My strong hearing detected movement outside and I smelt the familiar scent of vampires. I was glad that Kate and Irina had returned and that I wouldn't be stuck alone with Tanya for any longer. I was, however, surprised at the third presence I recognised entering the house.

-------------------

**Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I wanted to finish it here... sorry.  
**

**I hope I did justice to the relationship between Carlisle and Esme in this chapter, they absolutely fasinate me, so cute! If anyone likes Carlisle and Esme too, check out "Miss Asian" she has written the most adorable Carlisle and Esme fics... including a short fic of their meeting/falling in love. **

**Reviews would be loved, even though I'm not sure if this deserves one. There will be more soon! :) **

**Love JLF xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**All Because of Vegas**

**Chapter 5**

"Calisle!" I cried out. I was saved, unless the girls had sent him to check up on me. But surely Carlisle was above their games? I thought to myself unsurely.

"I'm sorry to end your fun, girls," he told the three Denali vampires, "I'm afraid we rather need Edward at home, Bella will be furious enough as it is, I don't want to shatter her nerves too much just before the wedding."

"We're under strict instruction not to let him go," Kate replied.

"Esme sent me," Carlisle insisted. "They're getting worried about the wedding," he repeated.

That gave me an idea; even Alice would never see it coming. I made sure I didn't decide to follow through with my idea but focused on thinking about where I was going to take Bella for our honeymoon.

I wondered whether Esme had really sent Carlisle and if so, how had Alice allowed it?

Tanya released a sigh somewhere to my left but I didn't care anymore. I was getting out of here.

"Won't you stay for a bit?" Irina suggested.

"Sorry, girls, I do need to get Edward home," he apologised. "We'll see you all at the wedding, I hope."

There were nods in agreement as I stood and followed my father towards the door. The Denali sisters understood that no-one got in between a Cullens fight. I gave a quick grin as Kate offered to drive us back to the airport. I was getting home and all too soon I would be able to see my beautiful bride-to-be.

I waited until we were on the plane before I started questioning Carlisle. "Did Esme really send you?" I asked.

He shook his head, grinning slightly. "Alice wouldn't have realised until I got on the plane to Denali… I thought you could do with some rescuing."

"Thank God, Carlisle," I agreed, "Tanya was driving me mad. Have you seen Bella?"

"No, you should ring her once we get off the plane and tell her to meet us somewhere… I haven't decided where yet," he said wickedly.

I had to admit Carlisle was good at this, too good. I wouldn't want to be his opponent in a game like this.

"Do Alice, Esme and Rosalie know what they're getting themselves into?" I wondered out loud.

"No, because they didn't expect me to go against them," he smirked. "They thought I would help them."

I laughed with him. "There's nothing like a bit of double crossing when playing practical jokes," I smiled.

"Everyone knows the Cullens don't fight fair," Carlisle agreed.

It was a short flight, but it wasn't soon enough that we touched down on the runway. We had no luggage, so we rushed through the airport and hurried to the car. I was really quite surprised that Carlisle's black Mercedes was still untouched in the parking lot, until I saw Jasper and Emmett sitting inside, obviously guarding it from the girls.

I dived in the back seat as Carlisle slid in next to Emmett in the front. My father started the ignition and started driving as I dialled Bella's cell number.

I was surprised when she didn't pick up. I immediately began to wonder if Alice had taken her captive after discovering that I was freed.

Carlisle saw my frown through the rear-view mirror. "No answer?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Where is Bella?" I asked the other vampires.

"I'm not entirely sure," Jasper replied, "but just before we left, Alice said she didn't know either, so I think she's with one of the werewolves."

I sighed; of course Bella would be hiding from Alice's wrath with the Quileutes. I tried to remind myself that I trusted Bella and that the wolves wouldn't hurt her.

At least physically, I told myself darkly. I hadn't forgotten the previous week when she'd returned from Jacob Black's home in hysterics. I don't think I could bear to see her like that again. So hurt, so broken, so unlike the sweet, kind, resilient Bella I'd come to love. Seeing her like that had made me want to give Jacob what he wanted, just to make Bella happy. I looked out the window to avoid my family's stares; Jacob Black did not play fair. At all. I dialled Bella's number again, even more desperate to check that she was alright.

----------------------------

Jake and I didn't talk much, I think inside we were both too sore to discuss any of the past or of the future. The past had given hope that we could've been and the future reminded us that we would never. I was marrying Edward, I was to become the very thing that Jacob was designed to kill. But I couldn't bring myself to regret it. I loved Edward and I had for so long. We couldn't be separated.

He was better in a way. His bones had almost healed and Carlisle told me he could start phasing again soon as long as he partook in no more fights for a long while. I never wanted him to participate in a fight ever again but I supposed it was none of my business; after all, I was the one who'd chosen him as nothing more than a friend.

He didn't smile as he turned to me, his eyes filled with pain. It made me frown as I wondered what gave me the right to hurt this amazing person so much and why it hurt me so much that it hurt him.

"I was hoping you'd change your mind," he said slowly, his voice a murmur, making the surrounding sounds seem like roars. Billy watching the television, some tourists on the beach even though it was freezing, a bird in the garden somewhere.

I turned to stare out the window, afraid to meet his gaze. "About Edward?"

"No," he sighed, obviously deciding it was too late for that. "About changing."

"It's what I want, Jake," I told him. I knew he'd never understand. I'd tried explaining it before.

He exhaled loudly once again, the sound heartbroken from his usually joyful lips. "I figured that," he admitted, "just hoped."

"Sorry," I breathed.

"Stop saying that!" Jacob exclaimed icily, "it's your choice and I'll have to live with it."

We sat in silence for a moment and I considered leaving, but I knew I couldn't leave when Jacob was so glum.

"Could you fetch me a soda?" he asked. "Top cupboard…"

"…On the right," I finished, reminding us both of all the time I'd spent here last year, before the Cullens had returned.

"That's it," he said softly.

I entered the kitchen and quietly grabbed two cans from the cupboard. I also grabbed some cookies in-case he was hungry. I headed back towards the room, through the hallway. I heard the sound of a vibrating cell as I passed by my jacket. I fished it out of my pocket and checked the call list. Four missed calls from Edward.

I'd forgotten that my gorgeous fiancé had promised to ring me when he returned. This had to stop; I'd forgotten something really important because I'd been too wrapped up in my troubles with Jacob. Edward had to come first.

I quickly typed in Edward's number and pressed the call button. Edward picked up on the first ring.

"Sorry," I breathed.

He ignored me. "Are you with the dog?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied, not even bothering to lie. Edward knew me too well.

"Meet us on the borderline, we're nearly there now. Quickly, Bella," he told me.

"See you in a minute," I said mutely.

His voice softened, but I could still hear both the strain and excitement in it. "I love you."

"Yeah." I hung up.

I walked quickly into Jacob's bedroom and gave him his food. "I'm sorry, I have to go, Jake," I told him.

He grimaced. "Come and see me again?"

"I'll try," I said, deciding not to make him anymore promises. I resisted the urge to hug him and turned around, grabbing my jacket as I ran to the car. I was absolutely certain that Edward had revenge in mind on a certain group of vampires.


	6. Chapter 6

**All Because of Vegas**

**Chapter 6**

I drove as quickly as I dared towards the border. I was sure Edward wouldn't be too happy if either his car or myself ended wrapped around a tree. I'd decided I didn't really like the Volvo, it wasn't just the way Edward drove it. It drove so differently to my truck; the slightest touch of the gas or brake pedal making a massive difference. I missed the gentle, slightly unresponsive reactions of my truck. It made me worry about what type of vehicle I was going to end up with once my truck was broken. I was beginning to regret agreeing to let him choose, but I supposed it was worth being one of the factors of my change. After all, I did want Edward to change me so badly.

I was happy when I saw the familiar black Mercedes belonging to Carlisle, hovering behind the border. Edward was leaning against the door, looking rather impatient. His eyes widened when he saw his **own** car heading towards him. I killed the engine as soon as I pulled up beside them, over the borderline and sighed in relief, glad that I wouldn't have to drive the terrifying beast any longer. Edward exchanged a few words with Carlisle before he walked over to the car. He opened the driver's door and I got out the car.

I placed my arms carefully around his neck as he bent to press his lips gently to mine. We stood there for a second, me held tightly in his arms. I could feel him inhaling my scent and I felt my heart accelerating as his nose ran along my neck. I imagined whoever was in the car behind laughing at my reaction.

He pulled away from me and I turned to look into his dark eyes. I touched the dark shadows underneath. "You're thirsty," I stated.

"It's not too bad," he smiled. "I'm just glad to be home."

I gave a gentle laugh. "What am I going to do with you?" I teased.

"Help me get revenge on them… somehow?" he breathed.

I decided that was fair. "And how are we going to do that?" I asked, my lips millimetres apart from his.

"I have an idea," he said lowly. His lips lingered over mine for a long second, letting his sweet breath swirl over my face. But he didn't kiss me, much to my disappointment.

A horn honked impatiently from the other car.

"Emmett," Edward growled lowly and I guessed that Edward's bear-like brother was telling us to hurry up. I frowned; he could have just as easily told Edward. He wouldn't even need to raise his voice.

Edward slowly got into the driver's seat, while I moved around to the front passenger's. He started the engine as soon as I'd put my seatbelt on. We moved away and I could see Carlisle in the rear-view mirror driving behind us. Once we were on the move, Edward began to tell me his ideas.

"Perfect," I said, once he'd told me. "They'll be so shocked! Maybe we could do that…"

Edward nodded in agreement, "I haven't fully decided yet."

"Alice won't know until we do decide…" I reasoned.

"Precisely, it could be a spur-of-the-moment decision, by one of us," Edward replied in his velvet voice.

"So… tell me about Denali…" I said in a conversational tone.

Edward went surprisingly quiet. It wasn't a pleasant silence.

-----------------------------

Alice was fuming.

Really fuming.

"Why did you have to tell Carlisle?" she snapped. I wasn't sure whether this was directed at myself, Rosalie or the both of us.

Rosalie looked like she was about to make a completely snide comment back at Alice, so I butted in.

"What happened, Alice?" I asked carefully, not wanting to make her angrier.

"Carlisle went and got him!" she exclaimed. "And Jazz and Emmett are helping!"

"Those double crossing- urgh!!!" Rosalie commented.

They began speaking very quickly about how angry they were at the male members of our family. It was rather amusing, even if they had ruined our fun.

"Oh well, we've had our fun," I said finally. "Let's get back to the wedding plans…" I suggested, hoping that this would calm my daughters down.

Alice looked ecstatic with this idea. There was nothing Alice loved more than a good occasion to plan.

She was just rising from her seat, when we heard a car drive up. Through the glass of the window, I could see it was Edward's Volvo. The car's owner got out, quickly followed by his fiancée. They both looked upset.

"No, Edward," Bella cried out. "Don't you see? If she's what you want, I won't get in the way!"

"Bella, please…"

She cut him off. "No, Edward! I can't do this! I can't pretend anymore! She's **so** much better than me! I'm no good for you!"

"Bella, listen, I love you!" Edward exclaimed. Even from this distance I could see the pain in his eyes.

"I don't believe you anymore!" her voice grew louder.

Edward ran a hand through his hair, "Bella, you _have _to!" He was pleading with her now.

"No, NO! It's over, Edward…" there was a long, pregnant pause. It was painful. "I can't do this when I can't trust you."

"Nothing happened. Bella, I promise you… Nothing!" His voice was sincere and panicked.

"Maybe, but you can't prove it to me," she told him coldly.

"You have my _word_, Bella!" Edward repeated.

"That doesn't prove anything," she told him.

"At least come upstairs and we can talk about this," he suggested.

Bella shot down that idea quickly. "No, I came to get my truck, that's all," she said harshly.

"Be safe," he said quietly as he walked her to the truck.

Bella shrugged. "What is it to you?" she asked.

She slowly got in and started the engine. She slammed the door in his face before opening the window. I watched her slowly place something in Edward's palm. The engagement ring.

"I'm sure _Tanya _will **love **it!" she stated bitingly, as she reversed away.

Edward stood there for a while, his body like stone, staring after her. Eventually he strode quickly towards us, slamming the door behind him so that the glass wall of the house shook.

"Edward…" I said mutely, as he came past me.

He shrugged my hand off his shoulder. "I'd like a moment to myself," he said, striding towards his room.

I glanced around the room to see my daughters' reactions. Rosalie looked shocked, like she hadn't really taken in what had just happened. Alice was shaking, obviously upset at what had just happened.

I bit my lip, wondering how our little joke had just caused the end of Bella and Edward.

* * *

**I watched the trailer for New Moon and I am SOO excited... November seems a hell of a long way away, right now... It looks soooo great... **

**Reviews please, please, please!!!**

**Love JLF xoxo **


	7. Chapter 7

**All Because of Vegas**

**Chapter 7**

Alice was moping. That much was obvious. I couldn't hear any noise from upstairs: Alice brooding and Edward obviously mourning the end of his relationship with Bella. I could imagine them sitting on their beds, like marble figures- lifeless.

I sighed. I wanted to apologise to Edward. I felt we were all guilty. We'd put him in this mess, we'd instigated the break off of the engagement. And now my son was doomed to be alone for ever once again. He and Bella were no more.

I heard a car pulling up outside the house and the anticlimactic slam of the door. The footsteps that followed told me that my husband and two other sons had returned. Emmett and Jasper were laughing and teasing, from what I could hear; Emmett wanted to challenge Edward to a fight later that evening. I doubted Edward would really be that interested, unless it meant he could take his anger out on his brother.

Carlisle smiled at me softly as he came into the sitting room. The look on his face was of pure tolerance towards our boys. He sat down next to me on the sofa and put one arm around me, taking in my vexed expression. His eyes bore into me, worried.

"Esme, what's the matter?" he asked slowly.

I bit down on my lower lip; I could feel the divide between two people in our family. The knife had been pushed too deeply between my son and daughter, breaking off into two halves. Surely they could see that they were needed for one whole.

"Bella broke the engagement off," I said quietly, my voice a mere whisper. I didn't want either Alice or Edward hearing our conversation and for it to increase their bad moods. "She thought Edward had been cheating on her with Tanya while he was in Denali."

Carlisle, much to my surprise, laughed.

I raised one single eyebrow at him, knowing that he had a power over me that would ruin my nonchalant expression. "How is that funny?" I chided. "Your son is thwarted and you laugh. Our daughter never wants to see him again. And you laugh! Carlisle, I thought your great gift was supposed to be compassion!"

"S-s-so-sorry!" Carlisle let out between gasps of laughter.

"Carlisle!" I said sharply. "Keep your voice down, Edward and Alice are both upset enough!"

"Esme!" he called out, before breaking off into fresh peals of laughter. "Do you really think something so small would finish Bella and Edward?" he asked.

"Small?! I hope you don't think cheating on your partner is a small offence, Carlisle Cullen!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head sullenly but the amusement in his eyes ruined the image. He bent down to kiss me, I felt my body warming at his touch but he pulled away a moment too soon.

"Never," he whispered passionately. "I love you too much."

I'd almost forgotten the troubles of our family; I was in my own special place, with Carlisle. His cool hands cupped my cheeks, familiar, beautiful.

"So, Bella and Edward…?" he questioned.

I would have blushed if blood still ran in my veins. I realised I'd been so caught up in my own love life, well, existence that I'd elapsed thoughts of how things were for Edward and Bella. My son was hurting and I was only interested in the way Carlisle made me feel.

"We have to get them back together!" I said strongly.

"I don't think that's necessary…" Carlisle murmured.

"Carlisle, they'll be unhappy, of course it's necessary! I don't want them to be unhappy because of our little prank!"

"You feel guilty," he stated.

I nodded reluctantly and took his hand. _How could I not?_ I thought. I may have had accomplices but I was still part of the catalyst for the breakup.

He laughed once again as he looked at my features. He pushed one loose caramel curl behind my ear. His hand lingered at the base of my neck. He pressed a short kiss to my lips. Marble against granite.

"Esme, do you really think Bella and Edward have finished?" he asked me.

"What else am I meant to think?" I replied, my mind frozen. "She _broke_ up with him; she gave him the ring back!"

Carlisle rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I seriously doubt that…"

"Well I saw it!" I insisted.

"Esme," he cut me off. "I think it was a joke!" he stated.

"Don't be ridiculous! Bella can't lie, we know that! And Alice would have seen it before!" I argued.

"Not if they didn't actually **decide **to pull the prank," my husband pointed out to me.

I understood the distinction. "You really think so?"

He nodded at me. "Esme, don't you worry, Bella is **crazy **about Edward. I don't think that she'd give up on him so easily."

I stayed silent. Of course I trusted Carlisle's judgment entirely but I couldn't feel so confident about his thoughts on this matter.

"Whose side are you on here anyway?" I asked suddenly. "First you go and rescue Edward from Denali then you tell me Edward and Bella's prank… Are you just going to continue ruining everyone's fun?"

"Well, I could be persuaded to fight for one side…" he breathed, encompassing me in his arms.

"And how could you be persuaded?"

"I'll leave that to your imagination," he said suggestively and kissed me fervently to press his point.

"I think we could come to an arrangement," I agreed curtly.

"Well I guess you know whose side I'm fighting then." He grinned widely, his eyes filling with lust. I imagined my eyes mirrored his and not just in their similar colour. He ran one hand tenderly along my cheekbone, "I wonder what we can do to our children for upsetting you so, love."

I shrugged; my expression of adoration unchanging. "To be honest, Carlisle, I don't really care at the moment," I told him, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck.

"In the morning?" he suggested.

"In the morning," I agreed, allowing him to pick me up in his arms and extremely pleased when he took me straight to our bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

**All Because of Vegas**

**Chapter 8 **

I smirked, watching Esme's face as I told her my plan.

She'd just called me downstairs to tell me Carlisle's beliefs about Bella and Edward's breakup. I agreed it was a possibility. And she'd told me she wanted to plan revenge.

I thought she was right; we couldn't let my brother and sister get away with their cruel joke.

We decided to give Bella the worst day of her life. Edward would be right there with her and feel each little pain we gave her.

We waited until we knew both Charlie and Bella were asleep. We sent Carlisle to take Edward on a hunting trip because Edward thought Carlisle was on _his _side. Then we made our way to set up the little pranks in Bella's house.

It reminded me of staying her at the beginning of the summer, when I'd returned after seeing Bella 'cliff diving'. I scoffed, only Bella could find the wits to do something so ridiculously awful. But they were happy now because of the intervention I'd made. I was glad I'd returned that day, that Edward had believed the mislaid information. That he'd nearly died at the hands of the Volturi. They were together now and they belonged together. I was happy Bella would become part of our family, not just for my gain of my little sister but for Edward's gain of his perfect partner for all eternity.

My first work was in the bathroom. I took the bar of soap from the soap-dish and used Rosalie's special top coat nail varnish, that was transparent and only used for shine. It was an old prank but the thought made me chuckle; I could see the outcome. Knowing what was to become of a prank was all the best part, seeing the reactions of the victim as they waited, unaware.

I also used the classic 'swap the baby oil with the shampoo' knowing this would leave Bella's hair greasy and horrible. I could imagine what she'd think when she no longer smelt of strawberries but of oil.

Next I took a small piece of sticky tape from our bag full of prank tricks and placed it just under the cold water tap, leaving a tiny gap so that water would shoot out when the tape was turned on. I could see that Bella would be standing close enough to get sprayed.

I sent Esme to swap the placing of everything in Bella's room while she slept. Underwear in her desk draws and stationary in her underwear draws. I also asked her to put all Bella's shirts, except one rather tight-fitting and low-cut one into a bag, so they could be planted in Edward's room. I'd wanted to take underwear, but Esme had said we didn't want to cause an actual spat between our 'favourite couple'. She'd be left with only one option for a shirt, it was that or her prom dress.

I then moved into the kitchen, heading for the cereal cupboard. I took out various boxes and swapped the contents around, so that Bella would get the wrong cereal when she went to get her breakfast.

Esme congratulated me on my creativeness as we left the house for my main prank. Rosalie had promised to hide all of our cars, including Edward's Volvo which would mean their only form of transport would be Bella's truck.

Firstly, I painted 'Mrs and Mrs Cullen' on one side of the car in spray paint and other such things on the rest of the body. For the last part, I painted 'Bride to be' on the back windscreen in shoe polish and then doubled this writing on the inside. My intuition told me Bella would go mad trying to wash the writing off the outside, while it was also painted inside.

I also placed cute, bright wedding confetti in the air vents so that it would fly around the truck if Bella turned the air conditioning on. Personally I found this one particularly funny but I was sure that Bella wouldn't agree. I really hoped that she went for a ride in the truck with Edward. I was sure that he wouldn't be too impressed driving around in a vehicle saying 'Bride to be' and 'Dearest Fiancée' in bright pink paint.

My last trick was to take a CD playing the wedding march and place it into the CD player of the truck. I set the sound system to play this particular march at full blast, continuously when the engine was started. I then used strong super-glue that Esme had brought to glue all the buttons tight so that she couldn't stop it playing or change the CD.

In the time that I'd been working inside the truck, Esme had painted a huge engagement ring on one panel. It had a garishly gold band and bright pink stone. Perfectly embarrassing. For someone like Bella anyway.

We finished our work and decided to go and check if Carlisle had returned from his hunt. And Esme seemed to be trying to choose how to thank Carlisle for his assistance in our latest prank. I considered that I didn't want to know the outcome and wondered if Jasper felt left out of our pranking.

--------------------------

I was not having a good day. To say the very least.

I'd woken up happily in Edward's arms, realising our joke from yesterday had probably been discovered. He'd kissed me and gently placed the engagement ring back on my finger (much to my disappointment, but I was too happy to see him to argue about it.)

He'd left me to have a shower and I'd rushed to the bathroom wanting to be back with him as soon as possible. I felt that way a lot recently, every minute without him was difficult. I supposed it was just because I'd come so close to losing him, so many times. I was beginning to treasure us the way I should have from the start. We needed each other.

The shower was… _strange_. I couldn't get my soap to lather up and my hair felt bizarrely slick and didn't smell of my favourite strawberries. When I went wash my hands after going to the toilet, I got soaked as the water rose. I wondered how the water had managed to defy gravity briefly and why it hadn't done it previously. Did we have super water in our bathroom?

I sighed and made my way back to my room to change. Peculiarly, my draws were filled with various notebooks and pens that belonged in my desk. This gave me a clue as where to look for my underwear. I was right. And this suggested that someone had set everything up. I supposed my vampire family knew Edward and I had tricked them and were getting me back.

I went to my wardrobe and discovered all my shirts were missing. The only one left was a skimpy blue, designer, jewelled vest top that my step-aunt, who knew nothing about me, had sent last Christmas. She'd obviously never been to Forks. I'd also never let Edward see it, deciding that I couldn't pull this kind of clothing off and also fearing that my vampire would get attached. I figured out that it was better than going out naked, since I'd told Edward we _should _marry first. Why hadn't I taken his offer in the meadow? He'd been prepared to give me everything I wanted and I'd turned it down. I must love him, to want to do it his way, I mean.

I went to get food while I waited for Edward to return. I growled slightly as I realised the cereals had been changed around. But I bore it patiently as I thought about ways I could possibly return the favour of pranks.

Esme rang to ask me to pop into town on my way over to collect samples for decorations from the post office that she'd ordered in. I thought it would be much quicker for her to do it but didn't argue. It made me suspicious.

Edward returned, his face a mixture of horrified and amused. I launched into my tales of the horrible things our siblings had done to us. Edward shook his head, silencing me and gestured out the window to show me the worst was still to come.

I suddenly understood why Esme wanted me to go to town. I gasped loudly as I took in the new, pink wedding theme of my truck.

* * *

**Sorry it's kinda short and been a long time coming, tell me what you think... Also any ideas for Bella and Edward's next prank or any ideas at all, please PM to me or leave in a review... Right, bed..zzzzzzzzzzzz.... *Night*.**

**With love JLF xoxo **


	9. Chapter 9

**All Because of Vegas **

**Chapter 9 **

I was pretty annoyed as I walked through Charlie's door that evening. My truck sat in all its painted glory on the drive, reminding me of all the horrors I'd faced today. Esme's errands in town had meant a lot of ridicule for my changed vehicle. For example, I'd met Mike and Jessica and they congratulated me on my engagement after seeing the announcement on my truck. I guess Alice hadn't had a chance to send out the invitations yet.

Jess and Mike seemed shock, commenting in the young age we were getting married. I knew people would think this. At least neither of them had dared to comment on anything like pregnancy, like Charlie had, though I knew Jessica would gossip about it plentifully later. Jess gushed jealously over the ring, asked how Edward was and wondered if we were missing school. She talked about a party that Lauren was holding. Eventually I had to cut her off, saying I needed to do my wedding errands for Esme. I just wanted to get out of town, see Edward and start working out a plan to get Alice and everyone else back. I wasn't happy.

I'd been laughed at by Emmett when I arrived at the Cullen house. He _loved _the changes made to my truck. He asked me for the decorator's name, which made me glare at him. He knew I knew who'd done it and that he knew also. Edward had rescued me from his teasing and I thought I'd be safe then, except Alice and Esme pulled the whole family together to discuss wedding plans… _exciting_.

Tonight they'd been discussing seating plans for the reception. I'd zoned out the disturbing conversation and concentrated on the way Edward's hands ran coolly along my skin as I sat in his lap.

As I entered the house, I saw Charlie leaning out the window to get a better look at the handy-work. He chuckled slightly as I entered the living room.

"Sorry I'm late," I said and made my way towards the kitchen, intending to fry up a couple of omelettes for dinner.

"It's okay," Charlie said, fixing me with a smile. "Where've you been and what happened to your truck?"

"Alice," I answered to both.

He chuckled but didn't seem particularly upset. I should have known the traitor would take the pixie's side. "I'm surprised they let you drive that old thing when they've got so many expensive sports cars kicking around."

Ah, dad could see the benefits (not) of marrying into the Cullen family.

I grimaced. "Actually, Edward's just waiting for it to break so he can replace it. I told him that was the deal. I'm terrified as to what I'll end up with."

Charlie nodded sympathetically. "As long as you don't end up driving like them."

I once again wondered why my fiancé hadn't ended up in a jail cell yet. Oh yes, vampire. I shook my head and served up the omelettes, throwing mine back. While chewing I quickly typed in the Clearwater's home number. I was glad when Seth answered.

"Hi, it's Bella," I said once he'd greeted me. "Seth, do you know any good pranks?" the brief conversation I'd had with Edward had come up blank. You'd think a guy who was over one hundred years old would have some pretty good pranks… especially if said guy was a Cullen. "And could you commit to being involved so…?" I trailed off, knowing Seth would understand since Charlie was in the room and couldn't know.

"Who're we pranking?" he asked, sounding excited.

"Alice, Rosalie and Esme," I told him, ignoring Charlie's look of disapproval.

"Get them out of the house and we'll help to empty their wardrobes," he suggested.

I smiled to myself. "Perfect," I told him. "I'll get Edward to help you and take the girls wedding shopping."

Seth was still laughing as I put the phone down.

Charlie told me he was going to bed and I picked up the phone to make one more call before bed. Alice picked up, she'd seen my plans, I assumed… at least she'd seen what I meant her to see.

"Thank you, Bella," she said happily, "I could see you were going to ask me to go shopping tomorrow and I think we should look at some clothes for you honeymoon." She giggled lightly at the end of the sentence in a way that made me wonder exactly what _type _of clothes shopping we were doing. I knew Alice too well to _not _notice the warning. "Esme, Rose and I will pick you up at nine tomorrow. I'll send Edward with something to wear; he's just about to leave." I could hear Edward's laugh in the background and imagined his beautiful crooked smile. I hoped he'd be here soon. I missed being alone with him. I was really looking forward to all the time we'd have together on our honeymoon.

I could already hear Charlie snoring as I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. I knew it wouldn't be long until Edward arrived, as Alice had said and I hurried to brush my teeth and change into my favourite sweats and t-shirt combo.

Edward was already sitting on my bed when I opened the door.

"Hi," he said as I silently made my way over to him and snuggled into his arms. He kissed my forehead gently and began playing with my hair. He carefully rolled over on top of me and kissed me on the lips. His lips were hard against mine than usual and he didn't stop as I expected him to. I gently pushed his mouth off mine so I could breathe.

"Edward?" I asked.

He seemed to know what I meant. "I'm just practicing," he explained. "I thought we should try a few things, to try and make it easier for me when the time comes."

I smiled. "In that case… continue. Please."

He gave me another long kiss, before, much to my disappointment; he rolled off me onto his back.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes," he smiled widely, playing with the engagement ring. "I just wondered why you're taking Alice, Rose and Esme shopping tomorrow."

"Payback," I replied evenly. "While I'm out with them, you and Seth are going to hide their clothes."

Edward chuckled, "that'll be fun."

"They'll be so upset," I said, grinning broadly once again.

"But they upset you first," Edward reasoned.

I leant up to kiss him, cutting off all the conversation as his hands moved into my hair.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I wasn't sure where to go with this... You should ask my mates, we've been brainstorming for weeks... Anyhows here it is... A little short again, but I was glad to finally get it up... I enjoyed writing the E/B scene at the end... Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, it's all ready written, just needs typing up and contains a badly embarrassed Bella... uh oh! **

**In the meantime I hope to post my first chapter of my new fic today... The Prince becomes the Beast It's based on the movie The Ugly Truth... so if you get a chance later, have a look. "**_Bella works for a small publishing company as an agent. She is stunned when her boss sends her to meet Edward Cullen, a new author looking for someone to publish his first novel. She finds him to be crude and unfeeling but can he help her find the love she so desperately longs for. Cannon pairings eventually/All human_**."**

** Tell me what you think, **

**With love JLF xoxo **


	10. Chapter 10

**All Because of Vegas **

**Chapter 10 **

Alice, Rosalie and Esme were there exactly on time, as expected, sitting waiting in Alice's porsche. I groaned slightly but realised that the trip in Alice's porsche would be better than going anywhere in my truck in its current condition.

I stood from my place at the kitchen table so I could swill my cereal bowl out. Edward's eyes followed me and he asked once again if I'd be safe for the day. I laughed him off, once again insisting that I'd be fine with his sisters and mother. Though I added as an afterthought that we should probably disappear to our meadow for a couple of hours after they discovered their empty wardrobes. He'd asked me if I wanted to camp there for a few nights but my most recent memory of camping suggested that this was a really bad idea, especially since Jacob wouldn't be there this time.

Edward was suddenly at my side and he kissed me slowly before he broke away and laughed at presumably impatient thoughts from his family. I gave him one last, short kiss and grabbed my keys and purse. I didn't need Edward's mind reading skills to know that Alice was excited. As soon as I'd shut the passenger door, her foot stamped down on the gas and a few seconds later we were on the highway.

"So…" Alice said, "I looked at your wardrobe and you have _nothing _summery, so we need to buy something for your honeymoon."

"We're going somewhere hot then?" I asked. Annoyed that Edward still refused to tell me where we were going for our honeymoon.

The three vampires stayed silent.

"Look, you can tell me and I promise I won't tell Edward that I know," I promised.

Alice shook her head. "I can't tell you," she said, ending that particular conversation.

The rest of the journey was silent and I could tell that Alice was about to put me through something unpleasant. I spent the time trying to figure out how to escape, glad that payback was waiting for them when they got home and deciding that I was sure this was worth making sure Seth's plan worked.

We spent four hours in the mall in the morning looking at summer clothes for my honeymoon. We came out with at least fifteen designer outfits, most short and low-cut. Alice also insisted we looked at shoes; she picked out flop-flops, flats, high heels, pumps. In the end I had fifteen pairs of shoes designed to match my fifteen outfits. I decided it was just as well my fiancé was an incredibly strong vampire because no human man was going to be able to carry my suitcase.

After those four hours, I dragged Alice (with difficulty) from the dressing rooms and took her to a café. I ate while Alice, Esme and Rose each took it in turns to swap their sodas with mine so it looked like they were drinking them. The conversation immediately turned to the wedding, flowers and dresses since the men weren't there. I was glad to hear that Alice had everything under control and I didn't need to be involved.

As soon as I finished my food, Alice pulled me up and threw some money down on the table for the check. They then took me to the sort of store that only Alice would force me to go into. I gulped loudly as I looked at the underwear in the window and the brightly coloured sign above the door of the shop.

"You're taking me to buy lingerie?" I asked, in a loud, incredulous whisper.

"Oh grow up, Bella," Alice rolled her eyes, "don't you want Edward to have a good wedding night?"

"That's none of your business," I said under my breath, knowing Alice would still hear due to her perfect vampire hearing. I heard Rosalie and Esme chuckle quietly to themselves and decided that my future mother-in-law should at least find this less amusing.

Alice asked for a fashion adviser, of sorts, to help her choose "outfits" and for a second opinion when I was trying them on. I felt out of place, standing by three women who looked sexier in their clothes than I did in the sexiest underwear. The worst thing was they knew I wouldn't tell Edward about this as I would be too embarrassed. _Empty wardrobes, empty wardrobes… _I thought. Revenge would be the sweetest of all this time.

-----------------------------

Alice dropped me off at home, taking my new clothes so she could pack for me. I closed the door behind me and made my way up to my bedroom, desperate to spend a quiet night with Edward.

Edward was sitting on my bed, flipping through one of my old Shakespeare paperbacks. He looked up as I sat down beside him and ran the tips of his fingers along my jawline. I gave him a long kiss before reminding him that his adopted mother and sisters were about to discover their missing clothes.

He carried me down the stairs, giving me a second to write a note to Charlie telling him I was with Edward. He then picked up a fresh takeaway pizza and some coke and stuffed them in a plastic bag. I was so glad that my fiancé was thoughtful enough to bring hot food for me, especially since he didn't need any.

I found the run as exhilarating as ever, my arms wrapped tightly around Edward's neck from behind. It wasn't long before we arrived in the meadow, even more beautiful in the sunset than usual. He placed me and the food down in the long grass, before sitting behind me and wrapping his marble arms around me. I was very content, sitting with the thing I loved most and sitting in my favourite place in the world.

**

* * *

Once again, sorry for the short chapter... ideas welcomed as always... reviews would be lovely please... :) **

**With love JLF xoxo**


End file.
